Rio 2 lost in the stadium
by Xephos yogcast
Summary: First chapter in the original saga.This story takes part 3 years after the plane incident. Blu and jewel now are now a couple and they bring their kids to the stadium to watch the Fifa World Cup match but something goes terribly wrong. They set of for another adventure but more than one trouble. Please read and review. Beta read by Kraft58
1. Chapter 1 Life in Rio

**Chapter 1  
It was morning in the city of Rio de Janeiro. As the sun began to climb upon the horizon the fog began to fade offering a brief freshness to the dawn. The day promised to be a hot one, with lots of humidity and very little rain to offer any relief. Even amongst the forest, the many birds could feel the pleasant increase of the tropical humidity as they came awake to peer out at the city on the horizon. To them, life seemed perfect, they could live without a care in the world, and in a place as beautiful as Rio, they could sing to their heart's content. Despite the beauty which almost seemed to seep off the city like a contagious virus, the jungle itself proved to be a beautiful place in its own right. Strands of sunlight slanted through the thick canopy above, shifting patterns in unison with the trees as the wind swept across the branches, this was the first sight that Blu noticed as he slowly began to awaken from his slumber. Without a word the spix's macaw peered down at his large cerulean wings and noticed the familiar figure of his mate wrapped within them. She rubbed against him and let out a comfortable sigh which only brought a smile to his face. He shifted his attention to the chicks for a quick moment and made sure that they were still asleep before planting a kiss on Jewel's cheek. Moving his free wing he proceeded to pat her back, careful to be as gentle as possible. At the feel of his warm embrace, Jewel started to smile in her sleep, which only caused Blu's smile to a couple of minutes of laying in silence, Blu peered out at the cloudless blue sky. He rose up onto his talons and ruffled his feathers before stretching the stiffness from his body. He could still feel the last few remnants of sleep fade from him, but the day would be too beautiful to stay inside. He peered back at his new found family one last time and made sure that everyone still remained asleep. **

"Perhaps I should go and get some breakfast for everyone." He whispered to himself. "Some fruit would go down nicely, it probably won't be as good as coming from a cereal box, but it definitely is better than nothing at all."Without wasting another second, Blu flew off at full speed, determined to find some halfway decent mangoes, papayas, passion fruits, or whatever he happened to come across in his search. Who knows, he might even happen to find some delicious berries that the chicks would enjoy. The wind soared through his wings as he sped through the jungle with all the speed his body would allow. He chuckled to himself as he peered out at a blur of brown and green, obvious signs of trees which littered both sides of him. His beak twitched as he followed the sweet tropical scents of various fruits. Magoes, papayas, passion fruits, blackberries, all blended together in a savoury sensation which forced his mind to wonder which one would be perfect to start the day. Suddenly he stopped as he caught a glimpse of a yellow canary and a red breasted cardinal hovering in place. It didn't take long for him to realise that he was looking in the direction of two of his most cherished friends.

"Nico! Pedro!"

The two birds turned around, coming alert, their eyes widened with delight as they caught sight of their long time friend.

"Well, look who we have here." Nico said with a hint of interest and amusement. "Bird, we thought you were dead."

**Pedro held up his wing to silence the canary's shenanigans, he kept a pleasant smile on his face.  
"Blu, do you want to go to the soccer stadium with us on Wednesday?" Pedro piped in.**

"What about Jewel and the kids?" Blu asked, a little taken aback by the request.

"**Don't worry that hot wing and your chicks can follow along with you." Pedro grinned.**

"Let me ask Jewel first." Blu replied.

"**Suit yourself." Nico and Pedro sighed in unison.**

After that sentence, the two birds immediately flew off. Blu hovered in place for a minute contemplating his encounter, before finally continuing on with his task to gather breakfast.

"Perhaps I should go with the mangoes," he admitted. "After all, Jewel does like them."

Once he got the mangoes, he immediately flew back to his hollow.

"Good morning my little angel."

"Good morning to you too my blue bird." replied Jewel.

"While I was getting breakfast, Nico and Pedro asked if you want to go to the stadium on Wednesday to watch the world cup with them with our kids."  
Jewel looked at him awkwardly and replied"With Pedro and Nico? Well okay." Jewel than leaned on Blu and nuzzled him.

**Suddenly, they heard moans. It was coming from the chicks. Ruby (girl) and her brothers Sapphire and Rudy (boys) woke up and greeted their parents.**

"Good morning mom and dad." Said the three little chicks.

"Good morning to you guys too." Replied Jewel and Blu at the same time.

"kids we will be going to the stadium to watch the world cup with your uncle Pedro and Nico." Jewel broke the news to them.

"Yay! We are going to the stadium. We are going to the stadium." They cheered happily.

"But your father and I will only let you go if you behave yourselves."

"Come on Jewel, don't be so tight with them."

**"Well okay Blu. So long you stick close to us or your uncles."**


	2. Chapter 2 Hello Pretty bird

**Chapter 2**

Blu and his family sat in silence except for the occasional grunting or slurping coming from the children who still had some difficulty eating large chunks of mango slices. Jewel held a cheerful smile on her face as she watched the trio tear into the brightly coloured fruits with their beaks. She toyed with her slice, and eyed it for a couple of minutes, taking the occasional nibble even though she didn't really feel much like eating.

Blu's eyes widened as he noticed Jewel's lack of interest in touching the mango he selected for her. She didn't say very much, though she still held her cheerful smile upon her face. He could feel a sense of guilt growing inside of him. Perhaps he should have asked her what she wanted to eat, instead of just assuming that she would have been happy with a mango.

"What's wrong?" Blu asked, lowering his head.

"Nothing, I guess I'm just not very hungry this morning." Jewel admitted.

"**I-I-Is it the mango? Did I grab the wrong kind of fruit? Did you want something different? I could always go out and grab something else for you if that is what you want. I mean-" **

Jewel held her wing up to Blu's beak and stopped his nervous babbling. She shook her head, and kept her eyes upon his. Her smile only widened. A very unusual trait for the feisty female macaw.

"**Blu, please don't get nervous. I'm fine." She explained. "I'm just not very hungry. We should probably start deciding on what we want to do today. So come on, Lovehawk, do you have any suggestions?"**

Blu nodded his head and swallowed a gathering lump in his throat. He studied the clear blue sky for a minute and tried to form the words which would describe his plans frowned as Jewel circled around him to stare into his eyes. He couldn't peel his attention away from them. Her sapphire eyes sparkled bright with anticipation.

"Why don't we drop the chicks off at their Uncle Rafael's place for the day?" he suggested. "I'm sure they would love playing with their friends."

Jewel's beak hung open but before she could take the time to speak, Blu stood up on his talons and beckoned for the chicks' attentions.

"Kids, get ready, we're going to visit Uncle Rafael."

**Blu and Jewel landed with their children just outside of Rafael's house. Jewel peered around and clutched Blu's wings nervously, she trembled catching Blu's attention.**

"What's wrong?" he found himself asking.

"Blu, don't you remember Rafael's kids ambushed us during our previous visit? Back when we were chained together?"

**Blu recalled being attacked by Rafael's kids, they looked cute, but they certainly weren't harmless. He nodded his head and formed a protective wall in front of the children. His eyes searched the trees looking for any sign of movement. He could feel someone watching them, with each step further into the grotto, he felt a little more uneasy.**

SNAP!

**Blu peered down, his eyes widened at the sound of his talons snapping a twig. He peered up and attempted to run but found himself already surrounded by the eighteen little toucans, all with a mischievous, and potentially dangerous smile upon their beaks. They cheered and jumped in a hyperactive fashion, they drew closer with each passing second.**

"Uh oh," Blu found himself mumbling, knowing that they were preparing to ambush him and inflict some bodily damage to him.

"EVA! RAFAEL! HELP!" Jewel shouted at the top of her lungs.

Rafael immediately saw Blu and quickly shooed his kids away. The large male toucan spread his wings in welcome and formed a smile.

"Hey, Amigos, glad to see you guys bringing your kids for a visit. I just knew you guys would get together and have kids."

Blu and his wife immediately blushed at what Rafael said. He recalled the last time they all saw each other. They were far from the best of friends in fact they hadn't even been sure if they had liked each other. Blu decided to change the subject as he began to speak.

"Rafael, do you want to come and watch the world cup with Pedro, Nico, and us?"

"Sure," Rafael chuckled. "But first tell me amigo, what are you guys doing these days?"

"We are just taking care of the kids, you know, parenting stuff." Jewel replied taking a sigh of relief.

"Hey, why don't you guys let your kids play here while we go to the club, and don't worry, Eva will take care of them."

The two macaws nodded and flew off to the club.

When they arrived at the club, they saw Nico and Pedro singing. They wanted to avoid them so they just went to the bar to have a drink.

"Vodka" said refeal. Blu and Jewel ordered the same drink. Suddenly, a bird came and spoke to the couple.

**"Hey, I recognize you two, you were that lovely couple which danced the last time". Blu and Jewel blushed and they avoided looking at him.**

After the drink, the three flew back.

"Okay kids, it's time to go home now"

"Awww. Dad, can we stay a little longer?"

"No. We are going to the stadium tomorrow, so we need to sleep early."

"Fine" the 3 replied looking annoyed with Blu.

"Bye Eva. Bye Rafael." After they said their goodbyes, they headed back to the hollow without realizing that Nigel was spying on them from a tree.

"Blu, I can see you are having a good time with your wife. But that time is going to end soon. Get ready for my revenge pretty bird."

Once they got home, they skipped dinner and immediately went to bed. "Good night kids. Good night my little angel." "Good night Blu." They gave each other a hug and kiss and immediately fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The world cup

Chapter 3:

The World Cup, Part 1:

The morning proved to be very beautiful in Rio. The spix's macaw couple started to awaken.

"Good morning, my prince." Jewel smiled

"Good morning, my precious Jewel." Blu replied.

Jewel immediately blushed at Blu's words. He never failed to move her, or go a day without causing her heart to skip a beat.

"So what time is the soccer match?"

"About 5 o'clock, I am sure looking forward to going there."

Jewel suddenly remembered the time when they were escaping from Nigel and when he crashed into the power lines which cut the power to pretty much every region of the city. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Blu, remember the time when we were escaping from Nigel and when he crashed into the power lines?"

Blu looked at her and answered.

"Yeah, I remember. Honey, I think I know what you are going to ask me. You are going to ask me whether we are going to that stadium right?"

Jewel and Blu nodded in synchronicity, both keeping a smile on the ends of their beaks. Neither one of them needed to say a word, they could tell full well that they were on the same page. It was the same stadium. There wasn't a shred of doubt in their minds.

Just then, their kids were moaning and waking up. They peered at their parents for a moment.

"Good morning, mom and dad."

Their parents just looked at them and nodded.

"Kids, do you remember where we are going today?"

The young female chick named Ruby responded without wasting a second to think about the question.

"I know! We are going to watch the World Cup!"

Her brothers just looked at her and started to smile as they heard the news.

"That's right kids!" Blu smiled nervously as Jewel peered at him for no special reason. He let out a sigh. "Jewel, I know you want to tease me, but please don't look at me like this."

Jewel just giggled and forced her usual confident yet sly smile.

"No promises."

Once they finished breakfast, they headed to Pedro's hollow to get him and Nico. Pedro looked at Jewel with a sly smile and winked at her.

"Hey, Hotwing, how you doin'?"

Jewel replied awkwardly.

"Fine, I guess."

"Guys, Rafael said he will meet us at the stadium so let's go." Blu said.

The big group of birds immediately unwrapped their wings and flew to the stadium. They flew past the Redeemer statue and the couple recalled the time they landed on one of the kites. "There is the stadium. Lets go baby birds." "Mom why does uncle Pedro keeps calling you that." Jewel replied "i don't know Ruby.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4 The world cup part 2

Chapter 4:

The World Cup part 2:

As Blu and Jewel entered the stadium, they saw a familiar dog in the distance. Blu just looked at him, trying to recall where he saw him from, before coming to the realisation that he looked at his old friend Luiz, the bulldog who helped the couple get their chains off the night of Carnival.

"Luiz!" Blu shouted.

The bulldog immediately turned around to the young couple and inhaled the damp saliva rolling down his lips. He couldn't help but chuckle and jump with excitement as he spotted his old friends.

"Hey, guys! How're you doing? Want to sit with me?"

Blu shook his head.

"Oh! No thanks. We are going to the roof of the stadium to watch the match."

Luiz pouted for a minute and inhaled more slobber which worked its way down his damp lips.

"Well, suit yourselves."

The spix's macaw family immediately flew straight up and landed on the roof. Just then, they saw a familiar white bird, an old enemy of theirs. Blu and his wife just avoided looking at Nigel so they could avoid drawing any attention upon themselves. Nigel's large talons clicked upon the roof, and without much of a problem he wandered past them. When Nigel disappeared from sight, the coupe felt relieved that he would not disturb their family or their fun time out.

Shortly afterwards, they saw Rafael, Nico, and Pedro approaching.

"Hey, Hotwing!"

Jewel could feel her body temperature beginning to rise along with her temper. Her wings trembled as she fought the urge to tell him off, but found herself ignoring him and turned to her mate.

"You guys ready to party?" Rafael asked.

After saying that, Nico told the couple that Rafeal was drunk. The spix's macaws just stepped two steps back. Once they were ready, they all flew to the area new the field and just sat there and enjoyed. Jewel just nuzzled her mate's neck and her husband wrapped his wings around her. From the opposite side of the stadium, Nigel spotted the group of birds and wanted to get his revenge. He got monkeys and cats outside waiting to obey his orders.

(Meanwhile with the couple)

"Mom, we need to go to the toilet."

"Okay. You kids just fly behind me." replied Jewel sweetly.

"Blu, I will take them to the washroom."

Blu just nodded and continued watching the match.

(Meanwhile with Jewel)

Jewel was waiting for her kids outside the washroom when suddenly, she saw Nigel flying towards her. Nigel just rammed into Jewel and knocked her unconscious. When her kids came out the washroom, Nigel just grabbed them with his claws and said

"This is what you get for almost getting me killed pretty bird." Then he flew away.

(1 hour later)

Blu was starting to get worried as Jewel had not returned yet. "Hey Refeal, I will go check on Jewel to see what is taking her so long." Refeal just nodded.

When Blu arrived outside the washroom, he saw his mate lying unconsciously on the ground.

" Jewel! Jewel! Are you okay?" Blu asked worriedly.

Jewel came out of her unconsciousness and replied "I am fine. Blu, Nigel birdnapped our kids!"

When Blu heard that, he immediately felt dizzy and almost fainted. "Dear, please tell me this isn't true." Jewel just looked down at the ground sadly. The couple immediately took off to get help from the other birds.

"Guys, our kids just got birdnapped by Nigel."

"What? I thought he was dead! Nevermind, lets go get Luiz for help."


	5. Chapter 5 Flightless bird

Chapter 5:

Flightless Bird:

Jewel never felt more scared in her entire life. Her body trembled as she landed in front of her only option, the bulldog they knew as Luiz.

"Luiz! We need your help. Our kids are missing!" Jewel said fearful and on the brink of panicking.

The bulldog noted the fearful tone in her voice and inhaled the damp saliva rolling down his damp lips. He nodded his head, as his eyes filled with an equal sense of concern.

"What? You guys go and search for them, while I run to the aviary to get Linda and Tulio."

The birds just nodded and flew out of the stadium at a break neck pace. They didn't slacken to slow down. They couldn't see the chicks anywhere. With each passing second, Jewel started to become more fearful, and concerned for their safety.

"Where are they, Blu! We have got to find them!"

Blu nodded his head.

"We will, Jewel. Don't worry. I'll go down for a closer look."

Blu went into a nose dive and skimmed the ground, when cats came out of nowhere and scratched Blu's wing severely. The scratch was very serious that he fell out of the sky.

"Blu! Watch out!" Jewel shouted. Luckily, he landed on a cat but the cat was going to eat him.

"Cheese and sprinkles!" Blu quickly jumped of the cat and ran around causing the cats to bump into each other. Once the cats were out of the way, Jewel's mate looked down at the floor and walked away."

"Come on Blu. Blu? Blu what's wrong? Don't worry, just tell me." Blu just shook his head.

"Come on Blu, I'm your wife."

"I can't fly now dear. I am a useless flightless bird again. Just go without me."

"Blu look, I can't leave you, you didn't leave me in the adventure and you even jumped off a plane willing to die with me. I would be cruel if I leave you."

"Jewel, you don't understand. I am nothing without flying. Besides, you will be ashamed to take me as your mate."

"Blu I will always love you no matter what."

"Jewel you just don't understand me."

Jewel started to get mad and irritated with her husband and shouted

"Why can't you share your pain with me Blu? We have been smuggled together and we survived together, I admit I hated you at the beginning but I started to love you also. If you don't understand, I will leave."

Jewel just took off with the rest and left Blu alone. Blu got depressed and he walked to a near-by pub to have a drink.

(The next day)

Blu already drank 10 bottles of vodka and got drunk. He just lied on the floor of the pub sleeping feeling guilty arguing with his wife the day before.

(Meanwhile with Jewel and the rest…)

Jewel waited for Blu at the hollow while Rafael, Nico and Pedro were finding the chicks.

"Jewel, you are so dumb. You knew Blu loved you but still you left him alone. What kind of mate are you."

Jewel thought to herself feeling guilty. She cried and flew to the Christ the Redeemer statue and sat by it and kept crying. She cried and cried hoping that Blu would go and find her.

"That's it Jewel, you dumped your own husband and expecting him to crawl back to you? I am going to find him before I start searching for the chicks." she thought to herself.

"Now, where would Blu go when he feels sad. I will ask Linda."

Jewel flew to the aviary and wrote on a piece of paper for communicating with her.

"Oh! Blu!" Linda said helplessly.

"He usually goes to the pub. I will follow you."

Jewel wrote on the piece of paper saying that she wants to say something to Blu in privet. Linda nodded and let Jewel go by her own. When she arrived, she saw Blu lying on the floor sleeping. Jewel cried at how she had treated her husband and carried him with her talons and brought him to the hollow.

(2 hours later…)

Blu started moaning and was waking up. When he saw where he was, he saw Jewel standing at the entrance looking depressed. He walked up to Jewel and put his shoulder around her. She got a fright as she suddenly felt a wing around her and quickly turned to her husband and said "Blu, I am sorry about the fight last night. I wasn't thinking about how you felt."

"It's okay my precious Jewel, actually it was my fault. I created the fight and argued with you. Can you ever forgive me?"

" Of course I will. I will always love you and what kind of wife would I be if I left you alone. I would feel guilty for the rest of my live."

After that, they shared a passionate kiss and went out to look for their kids.

"I know where to start searching."

"You do?"

"Yes sweetie. Remember the warehouse which Fernando brought us to when he birdnapped us. That's where we're going."

They walked to the jungle slowly as Blu couldn't fly. They went back to the tram where they were in the first adventure. They sat there and were enjoying each others company while on the other side worried about their kids.

"Blu remember the first time we came here?" Blu just nodded and blushed as he knew what was his mate going to ask him.

"Were you trying to tell me that you loved me but started choking."

Blu tried to change the subject and said "The past is the past Jewel. Remember the first time we met you were being hostile to me? Now, we're even married." Jewel just nodded and agreed. They were arriving at the city and preparing to get off the next station.


	6. Chapter 6 The real adventure begins

Chapter 6

The Real Adventure Begins:

The spix's macaws were enjoying each other's company on the tram. When the tram stopped, they immediately got of the tram. They walked by the side of the road and spotted the club owned by Nico and the other DJ bird. As they entered, they saw the two birds sitting at the corner sleeping.

"Blu, you need to train up your confidence and learn how to deal with kids. So go there and wake them up." Jewel said trying to tease him

"Ok. I will give it a try. WAKEY WAKEY!"

"AHHHHH! What was that for Blu?" Blu just said nothing and when they weren't noticing, he gave wife a wink and she winked back.

"Guys, we need your help to help us find the chicks."

"No prob! We will help you and your beautiful wife."

Blu thought they were trying to steal Jewel from him and quickly punched them.

"OWWW! Blu! Whats wrong with you today?"

"I thought you guys were gonna steal Jewel. She is my wife, so back out."

Jewel was stunned as she never saw Blu aggressive before. She knew that Blu loved her more than what she said "Nice one Blu."

"I will do anything to protect you from suitors cause you are mine." Jewel smiled lovingly at him.

"Okay, lets go find them." The two birds flew ahead while the couple just walked." "Jewel aren't you going to fly with them."

"NAH! I love you and I will always stick by you." Blu just smiled without saying a word.

(Meanwhile)

Rafael already arrived at the warehouse ready to save the birds. He punched 4 monkeys and quickly flew in when he saw Nigel. "Hello BIG NOSE! Muahahahaha!" He got angry and charged into Nigel. But Nigel was too strong for Rafael so he was birdnapped by Nigel.

Blu was about to arrive when the monkeys came and attacked them. One of the monkey almost stabbed Jewel with a splitter but Blu defended her and got stabbed.

"Blu! Speak to me! Don't leave me! Blu please wake up."

But it was too late as Blu fell unconscious and his mate grabbed him in her claws and flew to the aviary while Pedro and his buddies from the club attack the monkeys.

When the couple arrived at the aviary, Jewel quickly went in and look for Tulio.

"SQUAK! SQUAK!" When Tulio heard it, he immediately ran to see Blu motionless and brought him to the vet. Jewel just stood there dumbstruck worriedly.

"Is Blu going to be okay? I cannot live without him. We have been through so much together, I can't bear to see him suffer." Jewel thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7 Jewel

Rio 2 Lost in the stadium

Ch 6 Jewel's biggest regret

Jewel was waiting outside the operation room worriedly as Blu was stabbed. When the light above the door went green, Jewel immediately flew and stood outside the door.

" I am sorry Jewel. Blu may not even wake up for the rest of his live. We only can see whether is he determined to live." When Jewel heard what the vet said, she immediately felt heart brokened.

Jewel sobbed as she recalled her moments with Blu.

Flashback...

It was 2 weeks after the plane incident. Blu and Jewel started to fall in love with each other and they've been wanting to tell each other how they feel. Until one day, Blu got the courage to tell Jewel that he loved her.

"Jewel, I wanted to tell you that I love you. Will you be my girlfriend."

Jewel just stood there dumbstruck and she replied "Oh Blu, I would be honoured to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you too Blu." She then gave a Blu a kiss and a hug then she nuzzled him when they lied next to each other."

Flashback end...

Jewel kept crying outside the ward hoping that Blu would come to. She got mad and then flew to the jungle and fought all the monkeys. Once she finished, she flew back to Blu and sat next to him.

"Blu, I am so sorry I treated you so badly when we just met."

Then, she heard Blu trying to say something. "Blu! Wake up!"

"J...ew...l, I ...mmmm.. a...m...ok. I promise when ...w..e ...fi...nd t...he kids..., I ,,,would brrring you forrrr a va...va..cation... just the t..wo ...of us."

"Blu! You're back! I Love you Blu. I thought I was going to lose you forever. I love you!" Jewel exclaimed in joy and gave him a hug. Jewel then went out to get breakfast for themselves as they haven't eaten for days. She brought lemons and berries to share with Blu. She shared with Blu another passionate kiss.

Back with Nico and the birds

The birds fought until the monkeys retreated and ran all around the city. "Come on guys, lets go look for the warehouse." All the birds flew to the direction of the warehouse. They spotted Nigel and a truck loading Refeal in. "Refeal, how did he get kidnapped?" asked Nico.

Just then, something caught their attention. They saw Blu and Jewel's chicks being loaded with a few other birds. The birds flew into the building opposite the warehouse.

Meanwhile

Jewel had a nap with Blu and they hugged each other very tight for the first time. "Jewel, I promise not to argue and love you forever." But Blu didn't realize Jewel was awake. "Thanks Blu. I will not fight with you too again.

Well that wraps up another chapter. Next one done by next Saturday.


	8. Chapter 8 Outnumbered

Rio 2 Lost in the stadium

Ch 7 Outnumbered

After the peaceful nap, Jewel woke up to see Blu sleeping. She smile at him and nuzzled him. Then she heard a moan.

"Hello my little angel."

"Good morning my Blu bird." Jewel replied.

Blu gave her a kiss and a hug and asked where is Nico and the other birds.

"They went off to find our kids."Jewel replied.

"Such wonderful friends." Blu replied.

Meanwhile with Pedro

"Hey! Nic, I go distract them while you and the others go get the birds got it?" Nico just nodded in respond.

"Hey you no good lousy bird! Where are the chicks." He shouted to Nigel.

" Who dares disturb the great Nigel. Oh! Pedro. You're dead this time." Nigel said with an evil smile.

Nigel flew directly into him and grabbed the poor bird. He threw Pedro in a cage and locked him up. Pedro felt dizzy and immediately collapsed on the cage.

"Bonus point." Nigel said in an evil tone.

"Oh no! We gotta save him." The birds angrily flew into Nigel but the monkeys jumped on them while the cats loaded the birds. The birds were getting caught every second. Nico panicked and flew back to the aviary to get help.

"We're out numbered!" said one of the birds and he was later caught.

"I didn't know you birds were that dumb." Said Nigel.

After Nigel captured all the birds, he forced them or tempted them to work for him. Those who declined where executed by Nigel. The whole group joined Nigel and he deployed half of them to go to the prison to free the smugglers and the other half to look for the blue macaws.

Back with the couple

Blu heard a familiar voice and realized it was the worried voice of Nico.

"Nico what happened?" Blu asked worriedly.

" Pedro and the birds are captured and now working for him."

"WHAT?" Jewel shouted.

"Don't worry, I got the humans to help us."

"Then lets go. Blu, stay here." Said Jewel.

"No! I am not leaving you like the last time. Jewel I'm your husband. Trust me, I will be okay." Blu said with a slight smiled.

"Just becareful." Blu nodded.

A few minutes later

There were trucks coming out of the aviary heading to the warehouse ready to get Nigel and the whole army. Luiz arrived first so he scared all the cats off first. He tried scaring all but some of them attacked back. He rammed into the cages of the innocent birds not involved and freed them.

A few moments later, the zoo keepers and vets arrived. The zoo keepers tried catching all the monkeys and cat but Nigel always rammed into their faces. On the other side, Nigel was too busy dealing with the humans so the macaw couple sneaked into the truck wanting to find the chicks.

"Jewel over here." Blu whispered as his wife approached to him.

" You go watch for the cats while I break the cage." Jewel nodded and proceeded with the plan.

Next ch on sat. After this story, I will make Rio 3 and i need people writing some tips i could use in rio 3 in the reviews.


	9. Chapter 9 Unexpected enemy

Rio 2 Lost in the stadium

Ch 8 Unexpected enemy

While Blu was opening the cages, Jewel and Nico were looking out for Nigel. They saw Nigel coming and quickly tod Blu.

"Blu Nigel is here."

"It's ok my love, I'm going to pop this cage like a soda can."

Blu kicked the lock and broke it. He freed the kids and asked Nico to bring the kids back first. Suddenly , Jewel got knocked on the back of her head and fell unconscious. When Blu noticed that Jewel was missing, he panicked and shouted "Jewel! Where are you!" Blu didn't get any response so he quickly search the truck when he saw blood stains. He quickly ran out of the warehouse and followed the blood stain.

He walked out safely without Nigel noticing. He followed the blood stains and it led to the jungle and deeper. When he arrived, he looked at the tree in front of him and realized it was Pedro and Nico's hollow.

Moments later, he heard Nico behind him coming in for landing with the chicks.

"Nico, why are there blood stains here?"

" Blood stains? I didn't notice. It wasn't here before."

Just then, Refeal came in. "Hello amigos. Where is Jewel."

" You got free? Must have been tough. I don't know where is Jewel. When I was freeing the kids, she disappeared and left blood stains. Can you get Luiz help me sniff this blood to check whose one is it?"

"No problem amigo." Refeal replied.

Refeal flew to get Luiz and let him sniff the blood.

"Luiz, whose blood is it?" Refeal asked curiously.

"I think it is Jewel's."

Blu stood there dumbfounded and he began to sob. "Jewel, w...here a...re yo...u? Please re...turn to mmmm...e." Blu replied sadly.

Meanwhile

Jewel woke up and gained consciousness and realized she was tied up alone in a warehouse. She saw a reddish bird in the shadows and asked "Who are you?"

"You should know." The bird came out from the shadows.

It can't be. Jewel thought in her mind. She realized it was Pedro. She spit at him in disgust.

"Cool down hot wing. Everything is perfect. I will draw your beloved husband into the trap and then I will let you go."

"You betrayed us! How could you do this. I treated you as a friend and now you want to kill my husband?" Jewel sobbed and asked.

"It isn't for me. It is Nigel. He forced me to do it. Meanwhile, enjoy hot wing." Pedro walked back into the shadows and locked the door.


	10. Chapter 10 Betrayer

Rio 2 Lost in the stadium

Ch 9 Betrayer

Blu sat sadly outside his hollow and couldn't sleep. "Where are you Jewel? I cannot lose you. You mean to much to me. Please hang in there. I will find you. I had sleepless nights and always thinking of you. Please hang in there." Blu finished and looked down.

Meanwhile

Jewel was trying to untie herself to escape. She heard a familiar laugh outside the room and stared at the door. She looked out the window and realized it was Nigel.

"Hello pretty bird. You want to get out of here? Maybe we can switch places with you and your love. Once he shows up, I will let you go." Nigel laughed evilly.

Jewel sighed as she thought about Blu and can feel that Blu was very heart broken. She gave a sigh and looked down thinking of her times with Blu.

Flashback

Refeal brought Jewel and Blu to a club when they were heading to Luiz's garage to get the chain off.

"Come on lovebirds. You're in Rio. You guys should enjoy yourselves." Refeal said with a smile trying to get Blu and Jewel close to each other.

"Come on guys. Raphi has some friends from out of town and lets dow them some love cause I don't think they know much." Said Nico.

" YEAH YEAH YEAH! Everybody put your wings together. You can flap them, clap them, slap them I don't know."

Nico: I wanna party

I wanna samba

I wanna samba

I wamma party

And live my life ( My life)

I wanna party (And fly)

So let me fly just like a rocket then (okay)

Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (HEY)

Cause once we started, baby aint no aint no stopping (HEY)

Cause i just want to live my life and party (HEY)

All I want is to be free, and rock my body (ok)

Been around the world and i wanna live my life

In Rio

Cause Rio

In Rio i realize

I wanna party (party)

I wanna samba (party)

I wanna party (party)

And fly

Pedro: I'm that samba, samba master master master

Push out the sound from my ghetto blaster ,blaster,blaster

You dance fast,

But i can dance faster, faster, faster, faster

You're too slow

You need to catch up

Both: You can dance, and dance

Nico: I wanna party (party)

I wanna samba (party)

I wanna party (party)

I wanna samba

I wanna party

And live my life (my life)

I wanna party (And fly)

Hey, hey, hey, hey,hey,

Jewe: Laya x4, Laya x8

Blu just stood there confused and admiring Jewel.

Flashback end

Author notes: I wanna thank all my loyal viewers and followers espically Kraft and Blux100 Jewel x 100. Thank you everyone


	11. Chapter 11 I found you!

Rio 2 Lost in the stadium

Ch 10 I found you!

While Jewel was thinking it was the end for her, she heard Blu walking outside the warehouse talking to himself sadly.

"I shouldn't have brought Jewel with me. It was all my fault. Now she is missing. What am i going to do for the rest of my life?" Suddely, Blu heard his wife's voice in the warehouse behind him.

"Jewel! Jewel! ARE YOU THERE?" He rammed the door opened and saw Jewel sitting there all sad but was surprised when he entered.

"Blu! I thought you were gonna live on without me? I love you so much Blu."

Blu replied How could i ive you behind. Since the day you were missing, I kept thinking about you and felt guilty. But i guess there is no need now. I love you Jewel." When Jewel was untied, she leaned towards Blu and gave him a passionate kiss. The couple walked back to the hollow and were excited to enjoying each other's company.

When they arrived, Everyone gave Jewel a hug and her chicks talked to her for a long period of time. Blu smiled and quickly turned to the nest and lied down. When the children slept, his wife and him talked and chatted to each other for a while. Jewel lied in front of Blu chest as Blu covered her with his recovering wings.

"Blu I missed you so much."

"I know. I missed you too. I didn't slept since the day you went missing. Oh yeah. Who was the one who birdnapped you? I am going to claw his eyes out."

"Blu, it was Pedro. Don't do anything silly. He is your friend. He was just misguided. Just forgive him."

"How could I. You are my wife and he is just my friend. I would do anything to protect you." Jewel nodded as she knew he was right.

"Why don't we turn in for the night." Jewel yawned as she asked.

"That sounds great. Good night meu amor."

"Good night meu amor." Jewel replied.

They rested while Pedro still being misguided and doing things for Nigel. Blu thought of going to save Pedro from Nigel another day and he slept with Jewel first.

Next morning, Jewel woke up and unwrapped herself from Blu's wings while he was sleeping. She enjoyed seeing her mate sleep peacefully and cannot wait to start a new day with her husband. Moments later, Blu woke up and said "Good morning my beautiful Jewel."

"Good morning to you too Blu. Why don't we bring the kids to visit Nico later as he is lonely without Pedro? The thought of teaching Pedro a lesson came back to his mind. He ignored and responded "Sounds good to me. I will go get breakfast while the kids are still sleeping." Jewel nodded as Blu flew out of the hollow. Jewel stared at Ruby, Rudy and Saphire admiring them.


	12. Chapter 12 Come to your senses

Chapter 12 Come to your senses!

_  
It was another glorious day in the jungle of and Blu brought their chicks to visit Rafeal and Eva. After that, they flew to Nico's hollow to visit him.

"Hey! Nico!" Blu shouted.

"Hey Blu! Hey Hotwing!" Nico replied.

Jewel smirked at what Nico had called her.(As always.) Blu thought of going to the warehouse to give Pedro a lesson as he saw only sadness in Nico's face.

"You guys stay here.I'll go look for Pedro." Said Blu.

"I am coming with you!" Nico requested.

"No! All of you stay here." With that, Blu flew to the warehouse.

Jewel got worried and she decided to leave the chicks with Nico while she went to look for Blu.

Meanwhile...

Blu arrived at the warehouse and hid behind a crate as he overheard Nigel talking to Pedro.

"I will go to the Christ Redeemer statue and wait for Cliffe and the other two smugglers. You stay here and wait for the lovebirds to come." Nigel said in an angry tone.

Just then, Blu heard a bird flapping behind him and landed. "Jewel? What are you doing here?"" Blu asked in an soft tone as he saw Nigel flew away.

"I said I will never leave you behind. Remember when we were going to fall to our deaths? You said that we are chained to each other birds remember?" Jewel said.

"Fine. But stick close to me."

Blu immediately stood up and roared at the top of his lungs. "Pedro! Stop being dumb and come back to us!"

"No! I can't. I have no choice but to kill you!" Said Pedro.

Blu and Jewel both were stunned and they froze as Pedro picked up two blades and charged at him.

Author notes:

Guys how is my story. Write a review. I would also like to thank Blu100xJewel100 and Kraft58 for following my story. And I will post Rio 3 Around the world soon. When is out, follow Rio3.


	13. Chapter 13 Reunited

Chapter 13 Reunited

Blu stood on the ground scared and frozen while Pedro charged towards him.

"Pedro! STOP!" Jewel roared.

"What do we have here. Hey hotwing." Said Pedro sarcastically.

"What do you want Pedro? Don't take Blu away from me. We are living like what normal lovebirds do and you want to ruin our lives? Think Pedro think! Nico is still upset about you ditching him." Jewel shouted.

Blu blushed slightly at what Jewel had called themselves. When Pedro heard Jewel mention Nico, he dropped his blades and started searching his mind.

"What have I done?" He thought to himself. His mind kept repeating the words.

"You're right. I don't want to ruin my friends lives. I shall turn over a new leaf and stop working for Nigel." He said as the couple nodded happily.

They flew back to his old hollow and visited Nico.

"Pedro! How have you been?" asked Nico.

"Bored and lonely I guess. How about we go back to the club and sing." Said Pedro.

"Great idea Pedro!" With that, they flew to the club and said one last sentence. "Bye Blu! Bye hotwing! I can't take care of the kids now but you can ask Refeal." The couple nodded at Nico.

"Jewel, did you really have to use the term lovebirds?" asked Blu.

"Yeah. Well we are lovebirds right?" Blu just nodded.

Next ch done ASAP


	14. Chapter 14 New helpers

**Chapter 14 New helpers**

Blu and Jewel were just heading home from Nico's hollow. When they arrived, their children immediately fell asleep as they laid on the nest.

"Blu, our children are so cute aren't they?" said Jewel sweetly.

"Yeah. Jewel we should probably get some sleep. "said Blu.

"We should. Goodnight my handsome Blu bird. " Jewel said ending with a yawn.

"Goodnight my precious Jewel. " replied Blu.

Meanwhile

Nigel landed on the spikes on the top

of the Christ redeemer statue head.

"Where are those two useless birds?" Nigel numbered to himself.

Just then, two blue birds flew and landed on the left arm of the statue. They looked like Blu and Jewel but more confident. They stood tall.

" Is the deal on?" said the fake Blu.

"Do as what I tell you or there will be no rewards for you guys. I need you to knock the couple unconscious while I birdnapp the chicks. And then you Blu drag Jewel while you Jewel drag Blu. And fake it as you guys are the real mates. Got it?"

"Yes sir. But how do we eliminate them?" asked the fake Blu.

"I will take them down one by one. " replied Nigel.


	15. Chapter 15 fake identities

**Chapter 15 Fake identities**

The fake couple had just arrived outside Blu and Jewel's hollow. They had knocked the real couple unconscious and dragged them to the Christ redeemer statue.

"This should be easy," said the fake Blu as he dragged Jewel.

Nigel then grabbed the chicks and flew to somewhere. When the blue birds arrived at the statue, they threw the real Blu and Jewel against the statue's feet.

1 hour later

Blu woke up as he saw his love unconsciously lying on the floor.

"Jewel!" he shouted as Jewel woke up. "What happened?"

"I don't know?" replied Jewel.

"Where are the kids?" Blu asked worriedly.

"Must be Nigel. " said his love sarcastically.

When they saw the fake version of themselves.

"What? Confused? You birds are pathetic. "said the fake Blu.

"What do you want from us?" asked Jewel as she spit in disgust. "Where are our chicks. "

"Oh don't worry. Nigel will be taking care of them. "said the fake Jewel.

Just then, Blu realized that the ropes were not tied properly. He managed to break the rope and he quickly kicked the fake couple. While the fakers where still getting up, he hurriedly freed Jewel and ran with her. They flew to the stadium. When they arrived, they saw many people as it was still the world cup season. They quickly flew down to the field and almost got hit by the ball. The couple ran to the side of the field into the locker room as they say the fake couple flew downwards to them.

Author notes:

Guys, Rio 3 will be on hold but I will reapers my Rio series first. Sorry for the delay and I am still looking for beta readers. Anybody interested just wands end me a pm.


	16. Chapter 16 Unexpected death

**Chapter 16 Unexpected death**

Blu and Jewel decided to hide in one of the lockers but they could not get it open. They stole the keys and opened the locker. The fake couple were still looking for the real couple when they saw Blu and Jewel climbing into the locker. They quickly ran towards them and shouted "You guys! Stop! Get down right now!"

The two blue macaws justo spotted them and jumped of the lockers. They ran down the whole corridor until they came to an end. When the fake couple neared them , they started attacking. Everybody was attacking each other when the real Jewel accidentally jumped on the real Blu and started attacking him. Blu didn't say anything. He didn't know that the Jewel attacking him was the real one. He tried defending but he wasn't good at defends and attacks. He accidentally pushed Jewel on the floor and tripped. He kissed Jewel and they both realized that the bird they were kissing really was their mate.

"Blu! Stop! I'm Jewel!" said Jewel.

"Sorry Jewel I didn't realize I was attacking you. " said Blu. " Can you forgive me?"

"Why wouldn't I ?" said Jewel.

They both got on their feet and saw the fake couple fighting with each other. They laughed at them while they spit at the couple in disgust. They jumped on the fake couple and knocked them unconscious. They dragged the two back to their hollow and began questioning them.

"Why did you try attacking us? And where is our kids?" roared Jewel.

"Nigel...killed them. " the fake Jewel said as the real couple all stunned.

They began sobbing as they tortured the fake couple.

" Why! Why! Why would do this? We done nothing to you!" said Jewel sadly.

Jewel told them the story about Nigel and asked them " Why would you help him? " as the two felt remorseful. They decided to apologize to the couple but they didn't accept it.

Blu just slapped them and spat at the fakers. He went over to Jewel's side and comforted her. He embraced her and gave her a passionate kiss.


	17. Chapter 17 identical twins

Chapter 16 Identical twins

Blu was very upset when he heard about his chicks and saw how Jewel felt.

"Jewel... I'm sorry. I should have protected them. "

"It's okay Blu it's not your fault. I didn't want it to happen to. " Jewel said sadly.

"Who are you guys?" Blu asked angrily with the fake couple.

"We are the last two blue macaws. I am Blu and this is Jewel. "

Blu got confused as they looked the same and were very much alike.

"Where are you guys from?" Blu asked.

"I am from Minnesota and she lives here. " this confused Blu even more as they had the same history.

He looked to his wife and his wife just stared blankly at him.

"Why were you working for Nigel?"

"He birdnapped our chicks and promised to hand them back to us if we attacked you guys. " said the identical couple.

"Why don't you tell us how you guys met. "

The story they told was exactly how Blu and Jewel met. They stared at each other again blankly. They then asked the identical couple to help them look for Nigel.

"Sure. We can help you get to him. " said the identical Blu.

The four flew off to look for Nigel. When they arrived, they saw three dead blue macaw chicks. Blu and Jewel then sobbed uncontrollably again. The identical couple looked at them and regretted. They then saw Nigel walking around in one of the rooms.

"Hey! Nigel!" shouted the identical Blu.

"Well now we have four pretty birds. Twice the fun. " Nigel flew towards Blu and started to strangle him.

"Blu! No!" shouted Jewel.

The identical couple flew towards Nigel and pushed him off Blu.

"Where Is our chicks! You promised us!" said the identical Jewel.

"Oh! Unfortunately I don't make promises. They are dead. Hahahaha!" Nigel laughed evilly.

"You!"

"What? You're gonna claw me. Try. "

The identical couple charged towards Nigel and punched him. He flew backwards and landed in his back.

"You will pay for this. " Nigel finished his sentence and fled.

"I'm sorry Jewel. I... Failed. " said Blu.

""No Blu. No matter what I still love you. We can have kids next time. " Jewel the have him a kiss.

"We're sorry too. We were so dumb to believe Nigel. " said the identical couple.

"It's not your faults. It was Nigel. We'll teach him a lesson. " said Blu.

They then flew back to their own hollows and rested. When Blu arrived back home, he said" Jewel, lets break up. I don't think I can take care of you. "

"Blu! Why! I would be worse off without you. Remember the time my wing was injured?" Blu nodded. " You were the one who took care of me. You kept me company. Of you went back to tiny soda I would have killed myself. "

"You right Jewel. I promise I won't let anything happen to us again. " Jewel nodded and have him a kiss.

They tried to sleep but they couldn't sleep as they were having nightmares about their kids.

"Jewel."

"Yes Blu?"

"I love you. "

"I love you too Blu. "

They stayed up chatting with each other and spending quality time as they couldn't sleep. They only fell sleep at 3A.M and had a very good sleep onwards.


	18. Chapter 18 living a normal life

**Chapter 17 living a normal life**

It was another glorious day in Rio. The sun shined on the trees and streams as they sparkled. Blu and Jewel were starting to awake as the sun shined into their hollow. They woke up and gave each other a hug.

"Good morning my beautiful angel. "

"Good morning my Blu. " replied Jewel.

"What should we do today?" asked Blu sweetly.

"Lets go visit the falls at the other side of the jungle or if you want it would be nice to see Linda and Tulio."

"We can't. " said Blu sternly.

"Why not?"

"Our chicks. They will just lock us in the chamber again. "

"You make a good point. " Jewel agreed.

"Then lets go to the falls."

"Ok. Lets just stay away from Refael and the rest or they would get worried. "

Jewel just nodded.

"I will go get some breakfast before we go. Bye my juicy little mango. "

"Bye me amour. "

After that, Blu flew launched himself out of the hollow and began flying to the mango tree near the river. Just then, he met with the identical couple again.

"Hi ya Blu. " said the other Blu.

"Hi. Where are you guys going today?" asked Blu.

"We're going to Rio Branco. We decided to leave as there are to many troubles here. "

"Well then. Hope to see you guys next time. " said Blu.

"See ya. "

Blu nodded as he flew off continuing his task. He used his talons and plucked off a few mangoes. He decided to get some berries to please Jewel. He wanted to have a good meal with his mate.

I am sure Jewel will be happy with all of this food. She live mangoes and berries. I should go get some lemon and nuts he thought in his mind.

Once he completed getting breakfast, he flew back to the hollow.

"I'm back my precious Jewel. "

Jewel walked slowly towards him and hugged him. She thanked Blu with a kiss passionately.

"I love you Jewel. "

"I love you too Blu. "

Once they finished their moment, they tucked into their breakfast.

"Ummm. Blu where did you get this mango? It's wonderful!"

"Don't thank me Jewel. I will always love you and take care of you. " said Blu sweetly.

Jewel blushed slightly.

"Blu lets pack some fruits for lunch and we can have it at the falls." recommended Jewel.

"Sounds great to me. " agrees Blu.

Once they finished, they got more fruits to prepare for lunch. They set off to the falls. They flew in the skies together as they were feeling comforting as their mates were on their sides.


	19. Chapter 19 A big chance

Chapter 19 A big chance

Blu and Jewel sat next to each other admiring the falls. Jewel let out a sigh as she leaned on Blu. Blu wings wrapped Jewel as he tried I comfort her.

"I wished the kids were here. " Blu nodded in agreement.

He pulled Jewel in for a passionate kiss and Jewel returned the kiss. Their tongues touched each other exploring their mates mouth. Once they broke the kiss, they starred into each other eyes.

"Jewel, I love you. "

"I love you too. " replied Jewel.

Once they finished, they turned their heads back to the falls.

Meanwhile

Rafael flew across the city as he spotted Nico and Pedro. He flew towards them wanting to surprise them.

"Boo!"

"Ahhhhh!" both Nico and Pedro screamed.

"Ay guys. You seen Blu and Jewel?"

"Nope haven't seen them. Lets go look for them. " Rafael nodded in agreement.

Just then, Rafael saw Sapphire walking in the city.

"Hey! Sapphire! Have you seen your mom and dad?"

"I lost."

"You what?" asked Nico.

"I lost!"

Of course at that age Sapphire only could say some words so Rafael couldn't understand.

"Is this some minnesota thing?" asked Pedro.

"I lost. "

"Well I guess Blu taught her minnesota stuff. " said Rafael as he flew off with Nico and Pedro.

Back with Blu and Jewel

It was already getting dark. Blu decided to head home as it was dangerous at night.

"Come on Jewel. Lets go back to the hollow. " Jewel nodded in agreement.

As they were flying, they met up with Rafael and the birds.

"Oh no!" Blu got scared as he knew they would overreact if he told them what happened to the chick.

"Hey Lovebirds!"

Both Blu and Jewel smirked as they didn't wanted to be called that.

"Hey guys!" said Blu and Jewel.

"Where are the rest of your chicks.

"Oh no. How is he going to react. Better zoom off before he gets us." Blu whispered to Jewel.

"Great idea. " whispered Jewel.

After that, the two birds immediately flew off.

"Jewel lets find a new hollow or Rafael well so gonna kill us. " said Blu.

"Lets find one by the falls. "

"Great idea. " replied Blu as they flew to the waterfall.

They flew as fast as they can to get away from that three but Nico and Rafael were catching up. Rafael finally caught up for Jewel. He jumped on her and they both fell.

"Jewel! Keep your hands off her!" roared Blu.

He charged towards Rafael hitting him off Jewel and quickly helped Jewel up. The duo continued flying as the other two stopped to help Rafael.

"That's not like the lovebirds I know. " said Rafael.

"Yeah! Something must be up with them. They can't do anything to any friend of Pedro's. Lets go give them a lesson tomorrow. " said Pedro.

"Right. Lets go teach them a lesson. " agreed Nico.

"Fine. But try not to hurt Jewel. " said Rafael.

Meanwhile

"Hhhhhhhhhh!" Blu panted heavily trying to catch his breathe.

"What's with those guys trying to attack me? Ha! They forgotten the clever bird I married. " said Jewel.

"Yeah. Okay. Lets go find a new hollow. "

Jewel spotted a nice spot and the best thing is it was a mango tree.

"How about that one?" Jewel pointed to the mango tree.

"Hey! That's a mango tree. That would be a great one. I'll go get the sticks while you just clear the inside. "

Blu then flew off to look for twigs to build the nest.


	20. Chapter 20 Pedro's new love

Chapter 20 Pedro's new love

Once Blu got back with the twigs, gave Jewel a hug and kissed her.

"Jewel, you okay?"

"I'm fine Blu. You?" replied Jewel.

"Fine. I was so worried that they would hurt you just now. "

"It's okay. See, I'm fine. " said Jewel reassuring her mate.

The couple built their new home just nice for two birds. Once they finished, Blu said "Finally. Lets get some sleep. "

The two birds walked in the hollow and laid down.

"Goodnight my prince. " said Jewel sweetly.

"Goodnight my angel. "

Meanwhile

"Those no good pretty birds!" roared Nigel angrily. "I am going to kill him and his beautiful wife. "

"Nigel! What's the plan?" asked a harpy eagle.

"You draw them to the statue and I will handle it from there. " the harpy eagle nodded.

Back with Rafael

"Guys! Where do you think the lovebirds would be at this time?" asked Rafael.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the aviary. Lets go check it out!" said Pedro.

When the trio flew to the aviary, they saw red female canary bird walked out of the building. Rafael saw Pedro staring at her seductively and said"Looks like you found your love Pedro. "

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm gonna make my move. " said Pedro.

Pedro walked towards the canary and said"Hello. May I help you?"

"Oh! I was wondering if you could show me the way to the jungle. "

"Yeah this way. What's your name?" asked Pedro as the duo followed him.

"My name is Flora. Whats yours?" asked Flora.

"It's Pedro. Where are you from?"

"Oh! I'm from the amazon. Is there any like some sort of a hotel here?"

"You can live in my hollow!" shouted Pedro joyfully.

"Ummm. Sure. " after that, the birds flew off to Pedro's hollow.

"Hey Nico! Looks like your buddy found his love. " whispered Rafael.

"That's unfair. You have Eva. Blu has Jewel. Pedro has Flora. I don't have anybody. "he said sadly.

"It's okay. I'm sure you will find your love one day. Let's go look for Blu and Jewel while Pedro settle his stuff. " said Rafael.

The two birds flew off to look for Blu and Jewel.

Author notes:

Hey guys! Pls read and review. Special thanks to Kraft58 to beta reading my story and Blu100-Jewel100 for giving lots of support. Couldn't have done it without this guys.


	21. Chapter 21Returned

**Chapter 21 Returned**

It was a glorious day in the jungle of Rio. Blu was starting to awake as he had a bad headache.

"Ahhh! My head hurts!" said Blu.

He saw Jewel sleeping peacefully so he decided to get some mangoes. He walked out of his hollow and onto a branch. He used his talons to pick some mangoes as he didn't noticed Rafael in a distance.

"Rafael! Is that Blu?" asked Nico.

"It is! Lets go get him. " whispered Rafeal.

They flew towards the tree as Blu walked Into the hollow.

"Good morning Jewel."

"Good morning. How did you slept?" asked Jewel.

"Fine. You?"

"It was heavenly. " replied Jewel.

"I got you some breakfast. "

"Oh that's sweet. Thank you. " said Jewel.

Just then, Rafael walked in the hollow and kicked Blu as Nico held Jewel.

"Rafael! Don't hurt my Blu!" Jewel shouted starting to form a tear.

Blu groaned in pain as Rafael pushed him against the wall of the hollow.

"Why did you ran away and attacked us?" asked Rafael.

"I was just afraid you would hurt Jewel. Let me go!"

Rafael then released Blu and he immediately ran towards Jewel. He pushed Nico off and hugged her.

"Blu are you okay?" asked Jewel concerned.

"I'm fine. " assured Blu.

"Sorry Blu. " said Rafael and Nico.

"It's okay. What do you guys want?" Blu asked calmly.

"We were just here to break a good news to you guys. "

Blu and Jewel looked at each other confused and asked "What?"

"Pedro found his love!" exclaimed Rafael.

"Yeah." Nico said sadly.

"Well that's great but why are you do sad Nico?" asked Blu curiously.

"Its just that I am jealous. Rafael has Eva. You have Jewel. Pedro had found his love. I don't have my own love. "

Blu chuckled a little and said " Don't worry. I'm sure you will find one. "

"What's her name?" asked Jewel.

"Flora. " replied Rafael.

"Okay. Back to you guys. Where's the chicks?" asked Rafael.

Blu and Jewel looked at each other again not knowing how to respond but Blu took the courage to.

"They got killed by Nigel. "

"WHAT?" shouted Rafael and Nico.

"What do you mean? I saw Sapphire in the city yesterday night. "

"Really? Let's go look for her. "

"Okay. " replied Rafael and Nico.

They flew off to the city once they finished their breakfast. The lovebirds started from the statue while Rafael and Nico start from the city. Suddenly, a blue bird flew past Jewel and she shouted"Blu! It's Sapphire!"

"WHAT?Where?" asked Blu shocked.

"Over here! Sapphire! "

Sapphire turned around and flew to Jewel.

"Oh! Sapphire! Mommy missed so much. "said Jewel joyfully.

Blu walked over and the three shared a family hug.

"Where are your brothers?" asked Blu.

"They in jungle. " said Sapphire.

"Blu, lets go look for the boys. "

The macaw couple flew to Rafael and asked him to follow them to the jungle. All five of them flew to the jungle desperately hoping to look for the other two.

"Jewel, you go back to the hollow while we find them. " said Blu.

"But..."

"Just go back Jewel. Don't worry. I'll be back. " said Blu reassuringly.

Jewel nodded and flew to the hollow.

Once Jewel headed back, the trio flew to the deeper part.

"Daddy!" shouted a blue macaw.

Blu turned around and say Rudy. He saw Ruby standing next to him. Blu rushed to them and hugged them.

"Rudy! Ruby! Mommy and daddy missed you so much. Lets head home. " said Blu.

Rafael shook his head and crossed his arms. The two followed Blu and his sons to the hollow. Once they got outside, Rafael said " Don't want to disturb you guys. Bye!"

"Bye Rafael. Bye Nico. " said Blu and Jewel.

"Bye!" replied Nico.

"Kids we missed you guys so much!" said Jewel and Blu nodded.

"We know. " said the three macaws.

They shared another family hug and decided to go back to the old hollow.

"Goodnight kids. " said the macaw couple.

"Goodnight mommy. Goodnight daddy. " replies the macaws.

Blu and Jewel smiles at them and they walked to the entrance of the hollow. They sat there chatting with each other spending quality time.

"Jewel, you wanna go visit Tulio and Linda tomorrow?" asked Blu.

"Yeah I'm sure that's fine now that the kids are back. "

"I still remember the times when you were still a hot chick. " teased Blu.

"Yeah I loved those times. I was also shocked at the time you jumped of the plane to save me. "

"We were chain together birds, remember? I still kept the chain with me. " Blu said as he pulled out a chain from his pocket.

"Oh no! I have enough of this. "said Jewel.

Blu chuckled as Jewel was nervous.

"What did you keep that chain for?" asked Jewel curiously.

"It reminds me of the time when we were falling in love. " said Blu.

Jewel then gave her husband a passionate kiss and hug.

"We should probably find another tree where we could just spend time together. You know. Just stay away from the kids awhile. " said Jewel.

"Yeah. Lets go look for one tomorrow morning. I'm quite sleepy now. Shall we turn in?" asked Blu.

"Yeah. Goodnight my prince. "

"Goodnight my juicy mango. "


	22. Chapter 22 Newly wedded couple

**Chapter 22 Newly wedded couple**

Blu woke up and saw his three child and Jewel all sleeping. He sniped and gave Jewel a kiss. Jewel let out a smile and he flew out to look for another hollow just for both of them.

He flew in circles around the jungle until he came to a tree that was just nice for two birds. He gathered twigs and sticks to build the new hollow. Once he was finished, he set off to get breakfast for the family.

As he was flying, he met up with Pedro.

"Hey Pedro! Looks like you found our love." Blu whispered teasingly.

Pedro smirked at him and said "This is Blu honey. Blu this is Flora. "

"Nice to meet you Flora. " Blu gave her a wing shake.

"Nice to meet you Blu. " said Flora.

"Do you wanna come visit my hollow?" asked Blu.

"Yeah sure. Lets go Pedro." said Flora.

Once they arrived, Jewel and the chicks were already awake.

"Good morning my angel. " said Blu sweetly.

"Good morning my blue bird. Hi Pedro." said Jewel.

"Hi. This is my girlfriend Flora. Flora this is Jewel. Blu's mate. " introduced Pedro.

"Hi Jewel." said Flora.

"Hi Flora." said Jewel.

"Kids, say hi to your uncle Pedro and aunty Flora. " said Blu.

The chicks all greeted the red canary couple and they greeted back.

"Oh yeah Jewel. I found a hollow to spend our private time. " Blu whispered to Jewel as he have a wink.

"That's sweet Blu. You got the mangoes?" asked Jewel.

"Yeah. Here. " replied Blu as he handed the fruits to Jewel.

"Here you go." Jewel have each of them a mango.

The chicks were expecting Jewel to feed them so they started squawking.

"No. You guys are old enough to eat yourselves. " said Jewel sternly.

"We gotta get going. " said Pedro. " Bye guys. "

"Bye Pedro. Bye Flora. " said the couple.

Their kids then said bye.

"Jewel, you wanna ask Rafael to help us babysit our kids while we go for our 'privet time'?" asked Blu.

"Yeah. Sure. " said Jewel as she chuckled.

Once they finished their breakfast,they flew off to Rafael's hollow.


	23. Chapter 23 Second time round

**Chapter 23 Second time round**

"Rafael!" shouted Blu ad Jewel.

"Hi lovebirds!" said Rafael and Eva.

Both Blu and Jewel looked at each other and blushed.

"So Rafael, do you think you can help us look after our kids?" asked Blu.

"Yeah. Sure. Come on you guys. " Rafael said to the chicks.

Both blue macaws thanked the toucans. After that, they flew off to the other hollow.

"Blu, do you want a 4th chick?" asked Jewel seductively.

"Yeah. Lets do it honey. " said Blu.

(The rest is blocked because of rating. There will be a lemon)

After that, the both birds woke up and quickly flew off to Rafael's.

"Hi Rafael. Hi Eva. " greeted Blu and Jewel.

"Hey guys! Here are your chicks. They had a great time. " said Eva.

"Thanks Rafael. " said Jewel.

"No prob!" said the toucan couple.

The five blue macaws flew back to the hollow and ended another day.

"Goodnight my angel. "said Blu.

"Goodnight Blu and thanks for that wonderful day you gave me." said Jewel.

Author notes:

Hey guys! I'm sure gonna make a lemon but it will take a while. Sorry this chapter is very short.


	24. Chapter 24 Happy birthday!

**Chapter 24 Happy birthday!**

It was another glorious day in the city of Rio. The jungle was peaceful and quiet and the streets were desalted.

Blu woke up and found Jewel and his chicks not next to him.

"Jewel! Kids!" still no response.

He started to worry and he flew off to Rafael's hollow. Once he arrived, he was expecting to be attacked by the seventeen toucans but he was wrong.

"Rafael! Eva!" nobody responded.

He decided to fly to the club and look for them. As he flew every center meter, he keeps getting even more worried.

Once he arrived, he was confused. The club was pitch dark and there were some birds chirping.

"Quiet! Blu's here. " whispered one of the birds.

Suddenly, the lights turned on and everybody shouted "Happy birthday Blu!"

"Thanks guys!" said Blu as he walked

Into the crowd.

Jewel walked out of the crowd and hugged him.

"Happy birthday Blu!" said Jewel.

"Thanks sweetie. " replied Blu.

He held Jewel tightly by her waists. Jewel held him by his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss.

Soon after, the club was full of couples dancing. Everybody was dancing. Rafael chuckled as he watched the blue macaws dance.

"I just knew that they would get together. " he said to Nico.

"Yeah. Now Pedro is not singing anymore as he has Flora. I'm still a single. " Nico said sadly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you will find one. " Rafael said as he spotted a yellow canary bird walking in.

He asked Nico to look and soon enough, Nico was staring at the canary bird.

"You better make your move Nico. " Rafael said teasingly but wasn't expecting Nico to really walk to her.

"Hi. What's your name?" asked Nico nervously.

"I'm Seline. " replied the canary bird.

"May I help you?" asked Nico.

"Yeah I was wondering, where's the jungle?" asked Seline.

"I can lead you there after I'm finished singing. " said Nico as she nodded.

Just then, the DJ changed the music to a calm music. Nico then I got an idea.

"May I have this dance?" asked Nico confidently.

" Lets hit the dance floor. " replied Seline.

After that, the two yellow canary birds were dancing like a couple. Blu and Jewel realized and they watched the canary birds dance.

"Looks like he found his love. " Blu chuckled.

"Young love, full of surprises. " said Rafael as he shook his head.

Just when the song was finishing, Nico and Seline ended with a kiss. Both of their eyes opened in shock.

Blu, Jewel as Rafael smiled and Nico smirked at them.

"It just took less than week for them to fall in love. " said Jewel.

"Just like us. " added Blu.

Soon, the couples when back to their hollows while the newly wedded couple went to look for a bigger hollow.

Author's note

That ends another chapter. Guess what, the lemon is up! Go check it out in my profile page.


	25. Chapter 25 Hotwing junior

**Chapter 25 Hotwing junior**

Jewel was flying around the jungle with Blu and her chicks. While they were flying, Jewel felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she headed to the ground. Blu got confused and decided to ask her.

"Jewel are you okay?" he asked.

Jewel started groaning in pain.

"No! Blu, please help me!" she shouted.

Blu was not sure of what to do. He decided to carry her in his talons and bring her to the aviary.

Once they arrived, Blu started squawking to get Tulio's attention.

Tulio came out and saw Jewel on the floor groaning in pain. He quickly carried Jewel into an operation room while Blu just stood at the entrance with the chicks worried.

He decided to look for Rafael to take care of the kids.

"Alright kids. Come on lets go to your uncle Rafel's house. " said Blu anxiously.

The four blue macaws flew of to Rafael's hollow.

"Rafael!" Blu shouted.

"Hey amigo! What's wrong?" asked Rafael.

"Jewel is being operated at the aviary and I need to go back. Can you help me to take care of the chicks?" asked Blu.

"No problem amigo. Tell me when Jewel is okay." said Rafael.

Blu nodded and flew back to the aviary.

Meanwhile

Jewel was starting to wake up and she started to worry when she didn't saw Blu there. She saw Tulio walk over and he patted her.

"Congratulations Jewel. You and Blu are having another chick. " said Tulio happily.

She was shocked when Tulio said that she was pregnant.

Just then, Blu entered the room and hugged Jewel.

"Jewel! Are you okay?" asked Blu.

"Yeah I'm fine. Blu we're going to have another chick!" said Jewel excitedly.

"What? Did I hear you correctly?" Blu asked confused.

"I'm pregnant. " said Jewel.

Blu was very happy for both of them. He hugged Jewel and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I love you Jewel. " said Blu lovingly.

"I love you too love hawk. "

They left the aviary and headed for Rafael's hollow. When they arrived, they saw the seventeen toucans jumping on Eva and Rafael while their chicks were sitting at a side.

"Rafael! Eva!" shouted Blu and Jewel.

"Hey amigos. " said the toucan couple.

"You okay Jewel?"

"Yeah I'm fine." replied Jewel.

"What happened?" asked Eva.

Blu and Jewel smiled at them and couldn't wait to break the news to the toucans.

"Jewel's pregnant. " said Blu.

"Well congratulations you two. " said Rafael and Eva as they gave the blue macaws a wing shake.

"Jewel needs to rest so we better get going. " said Blu.

"Okay lovebirds. Bye!" said the toucans.

"Bye Rafael! Bye Eva!" said the blue macaws.

After that, Jewel and the chicks headed home first while Blu went to get fruits for Jewel.

When Blu arrived back at his hollow, the chicks were already sleeping. He handed Jewel a mango.

"Thanks pet." she said teasingly.

"Come on. I thought I was your lovebird. " said Blu.

"Okay love hawk. " she said chuckling.

They ended another day with a kiss.

Author's notes:

Rio 3 will be out as soon as possible after this story. Check out Rio what happened if. And thanks Kraft58 for beta reading my story.


	26. Chapter 26 Back again

**Chapter 26 Back again**

Blu was takin care of Jewel while the kids were playing outside.

"It's okay Blu. You don't need to worry about me so much. " Jewel said sweetly to Blu.

"Jewel it's my job. Just rest and take care okay?" Blu asked concerned.

"Ok sweetie. " Jewel said sweetly.

1 hour earlier

Nigel stood on the Blu bird sanctuary overlooking the whole jungle.

"That's it Blu! I'm going to trap you this time. There's no escape. Face the reality. " Nigel said with a deep and angry voice.

He flew into the jungle near Blu's hollow waiting for the blue macaws to come out. He hid in a bush but was spotted by Kipo. He flew towards Kipo and pulled him down. Nigel strangled him until he was unconscious.

Present time

While Blu was playing with the kids, Nigel came out of the bush and flew into his hollow. He grabbed Jewel and covered her beak.

"Hello pretty bird. " he said with an evil chuckle.

He grabbed Jewel by her talons and brought her out of the jungle. Blu entered the house and was shocked as he did not saw Jewel.

"Jewel!" he shouted.

Just then, he saw a note on the floor. He picked it up and read it.

(If you want your beautiful cerulean wife back, meet me at the Christ Redeemer statue. ) the note said.

Blu drooped the note and started to weep. He wiped his years off and brought his chicks to Nico's hollow.

5 minutes later

"Ay! Nico! Can you help me take care of the chicks?" asked Blu.

"No problemo amigo. " replied Nico.

Blu nodded and immediately flew off to look for Nigel. While he was flying across the city, he met up with Rafael.

"Hey! Lovebird! Where's Jewel?" he asked curiously.

"Nigel's got her. I'm gonna get him. " Blu said hurriedly and flew off.

"Wait Blu! Aye Corumba!" Rafel shouted and chased after Blu.

Back with Nigel

Nigel stood on the Christ Redeemer while Jewel was tied up sitting at the bottom.

"Hahaha!" he chuckled crazily. " Blu, you're not gonna get away this time."

"What are you going to do with me?" asked Jewel.

"Oh! Nothing! I just one to kill that husband of yours. " Nigel said as he walked Jewel.

"Please don't hurt my baby and Blu. He didn't do anything to you. " said Jewel helplessly.

"Oh! You mean you're pregnant? Well congrats. This is a better bait. " Nigel said chuckling.

"Stop it you maniac!" Jewel shouted.

"Fine. I'll do it the hard way. " He said.

He walked over to Jewel and kicked her stomach.

"Owwww! It hurts!" Jewel said groaning in pain. "Please. Please don't hurt me. "

"Now you will know the pain I went through. " roared Nigel.

Just then, Blu arrived and pinned Nigel.

"Nobody hurts Jewel!" he shouted.

Nigel was too strong for him so he Nigel managed to push Blu off.

"Except me!" he shouted.

Nigel flew over to Jewel and grabbed her. He threw her towards the statue.

"No!" Blu shouted and charged towards him.

He grabbed Nigel and brought him up to the statue's hand. Rafael arrived and quickly flew to Jewel. He helped Jewel up and went to help Blu.

"Nobody fights the mighty Nigel!" Nigel roared.

Blu kicked Nigel in the hand and used his claws to scratch Nigel. Nigel got angry and used his claw to scratch Blu. Blu lost his balance and fell of the edge. He landed with a big thump.

"Hahaha! You Blu are certainly a hero. " Nigel said chuckling.

Rafael flew towards Nigel and used his beak to hit Nigel.

"You're so dead!" shouted Rafael.

"Try me!" Nigel shouted back.

Jewel quickly rushed towards Blu and tried helping him.

"Blu! Wake up!" she said shaking him. "Please don't leave me!"

Nigel used his wings and covered Rafael's eyes and he kicked Rafael.

Meanwhile

Pedro and Flora were going to visit Blu when they saw the note. Pedro picked it up and read it.

"What does it say honey?" asked Flora.

"Blu and Jewel's in trouble. " said Pedro. " Lets go help them. "

Flora nodded and they took off.


	27. Chapter 27 Ending the fight

Author notes:

Okay guys this is the last Rio 2 chapter I will be presenting. I want to thank Kraft for beta reading this story and Blu100-Jewel100 for your support and of course everybody else. Rio 3 will be up some time in October so follow me to get alerts. I will have some stories in between August and October. Okay here I give you Rio 2.

**Chapter 27 Ending the fight**

While Jewel was trying to wake Blu up, she suddenly felt very painful in her stomach. She started groaning in pain and she laid on the floor.

"Owww!" shouted Jewel in pain.

Blu got up and ran over to Jewel's side.

"Jewel! Are you okay?" he asked.

"No Blu! Please help me. " she groaned.

Back with Rafael

Nigel pushed Rafael off the hand but suddenly, a black macaw flew and grabbed him.

"Rico!" Rafael shouted.

"Lets go kill that white cockatoo. " said Rico.

The two birds flew and hit Nigel.

Back on the ground

Pedro and Flora just arrived.

"Hey Blu! What's with Hotwing?" as he saw Jewel on the ground.

"I need you guys help!"Blu shouted. "Take Jewel to the aviary while I take care of Nigel. "

"You got it!" said Pedro as he lifted Jewel in his talons to the aviary.

"Now I have to settle a score. " Blu said firmly.

He flew up and grabbed Nigel. He threw Nigel on the spikes on top the statue.

"Owwww! I shall never be defeated!" he shouted angrily.

Blu kicked him and Nigel went flying to the edge. His wing holding onto the spikes.

"Now it's your turn Nigel!" Blu said with a evil look.

He used his talons and crushed Nigel's wing and Nigel fell of the statue. Once he hit the ground, he laid motionless.

"Aye corumba!" Rafael shouted.

Blu looked t his wings and realized what he had done.

"I...I...killed him. " Blu said as he took a step back.

"He deserved to die anyway. " said Rico.

"Thanks for helping anyway Rico, is it?"

"Yeah nice to meet you Blu. " Rico gave Blu a wing shake.

"Wow! You have some serious injuries. " said Rafael.

"I think you better go to the aviary too." said Rico.

Blu nodded and tried to take off but couldn't.

"Let me give you a lift. " said Rafael.

"Thanks." said Blu.

The trio flew off to the aviary.

5 hours later

Rafael, Pedro, Flora and Rico landed in Nico and Seline's hollow.

"Where's mummy and daddy?" asked the three blue macaws.

"Mummy and daddy is sick so they need to stay in the aviary. They will be back in a couple of weeks. " said Rafael.

All the chicks sighed. Nico and Seline patted them and said"Don't worry. We'll play with you while daddy and mummy is gone. "

The chicks nodded.

Meanwhile

Jewel walked out of the operation room into the fake jungle she stayed in before. She walked over to Blu and hugged him.

"Thanks Blu." she said.

"No problemo. " Blu said and pulled her in for a kiss.

5 weeks later

Blu and Jewel were in the club dancing.

Nico started singing.

17 and invisible

Had there world figured out and the girl on my shoulder saying everything's gonna be alright

Everything was gonna be alright

Nico danced with his girlfriend while Rafael was dancing with Eva, Pedro with Flora and Blu with Jewel.

Everything was gonna be alright

Buried her deep in side

Stars go kill my eyes

Now she's got a boyfriend and I've got a rockband

Journey to the city and then who knows cause that's all she wrote

I wish I can turn this car around

But she's got a boyfriend now

After that, everybody returned to the jungle.

All: All the birds of the feather

Do what we love most of all

Moon and the stars and sun and guitars

That's why we live carnival

Jewel: Loving our life in the jungle

Everything's wild and free

Blu: Never alone cause this is our home

Blu and Jewel: Magic can happen for real, in Rio

All something else

Blue macaws: You can't see

It coming

You can feel it all by yourself

Pedro: I'm a kacko kinga kinga kinga kinga kinga kinga

Birds like me cause imma Hotwing

(Pedro the Hotwing)

Nico and Seline: Everybody loves the samba

Rafael and Rico: Love you fell in your heart

Nico, Seline, Pedro and Flora: magic can happen for real in Rio

You can feel it all by yourself

Author notes: Okay so stay tuned for Rio 3. And pls follow me. Rio the series season 1 will be released soon.


End file.
